


Coming Undone

by CrystalVolcheck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Ficlet, M/M, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVolcheck/pseuds/CrystalVolcheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once topside Dean and Benny had found there were three things that could make Benny lose control and cause his second set of teeth to make an inopportune appearance.</p><p>DeanBenny Week Day Three: Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

Once topside Dean and Benny had found there were three things that could make Benny lose control and cause his second set of teeth to make an inopportune appearance.

One of these things was jealousy, Benny couldn’t stand it when someone approached Dean and didn’t the message that he was taken. It was something they had figured out by accident while on a case in which they were tracking down a Djinn, the last three victims were regulars at a local gay night club. On their first sweep of the place, one of the braver club goers who hadn’t been scared off by Benny’s death glare, approached Dean. Of course while Benny knew that Dean could handle himself, when the man didn’t want to take no for an answer he stepped in, slamming the man against the nearest wall and growling as his second set of teeth slipped out. Of course like any rational human being the man promptly pissed himself and made a hasty retreat, while Dean declared that it was “fucking hot” before dragging the vampire into the bathroom for quickie. (They did manage to kill the Djinn as well, but not as soon as Sam would have liked.)

The second thing that made Benny lose control was any time Dean got hurt on a hunt, especially if the creature got away. It wasn’t often that it happened, but when it did Benny would go wild, wanting to rip apart whatever had managed to lay its hands on Dean. Those moments always put Sam on edge, because the only way to stop a rampaging vampire was with a machete to the neck, but Dean would make a face and call Benny ‘Papa Bear’ and the vampire would practically melt, relaxing enough for the second set of teeth to slide back into his gums. The vampire would then end up cuddling Dean the remainder of the night, whispering sweet nothings until the hunter fell asleep.

The third thing that made Benny lose it, was of course, blood. But now it was only really Dean’s blood that drove him wild and only then it was when Dean offered it up himself, trusting that Benny wouldn’t hurt him or kill him. There was nothing quite like Dean stretched out beneath him, trembling with anticipation as he kissed up the inside of one of the hunter’s thighs and then down the other. He wasn’t allowed to bite anywhere that Sam might see, but that only made it more enjoyable. Then Dean would start begging and squirming unable to stand anymore sharp fangs would descend only to be buried into soft, smooth skin barely seconds later. It was only when Dean’s pulse started to slow, that Benny managed to find the control to pull away. 


End file.
